


Miserable

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsbitter,throwandliterature.





	Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> [Sterek Drabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)' [challenge for today](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/170424092359/happy-friday-everyone-we-hope-youve-all-had-a)!
> 
> [Jessie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) is here: [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170425754059/stiles-laughed-as-dereks-face-scrunched-up-he) and [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13553265)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170425624767).

“I am very bitter, this wasn’t at all how I wanted to spend today.”

Stiles looked miserable, huddled up on the couch with two blankets covering him head to toe. 

“We’ll celebrate another day, when you’re not sick.”

“Another day isn’t out five year anniversary,” Stiles grumbled.

“No, but we’re spending it together, which is the important part for me.”

“Oh my god, you’re so nauseatingly cute I’m gonna throw up.”

“Please don’t,” Derek said and kissed Stiles’ forehead.

“Only if you promise me more literature.” He curled up against Derek, who smiled and continued reading out loud to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
